Gibson Birland with the Florentine cutaway
El Byrdland es una guitarra eléctrica, realizados por Gibson. Its name derives from the names of guitarists Billy Byrd and Hank Garland for whom the guitar was originally custom built by Gibson. [ 1 ] Su nombre deriva de los nombres de los guitarristas Billy Byrd y Hank Garland, para los que la guitarra fue personalizado por Gibson. Thinline El Byrdland se dice que es el primero de la serie de Gibson Thinline 2 Muchos guitarristas no deseo la mayor de una guitarra archtop tradicionales, tales como L Gibson-5, uno de los mejores modelos de Gibson. The Byrdland, with its overall depth of 2 1/4-in, is thinner than the L-5's 3 3/8" depth. Gibson's president, Ted McCarty , sought opinions and ideas about new products. The suggestions from Byrd and Garland led to the development of the Byrdland. The Byrdland, first made in 1955, is essentially a custom built, thinner, L-5CES ( C utaway- E lectric- S panish). Later, the two specified a shorter scale neck. Guitarists who had an opportunity to play Gibson samples liked the Byrdland's short scale neck (23 1/2") which enabled them to play intricate single-note patterns and unusual stretched chord voicings. El Byrdland, con una profundidad total de 2 1/4-in, es más delgada que la L-5 de 3 3 / 8 "de profundidad. Presidenta de Gibson, Ted McCarty, solicitó las opiniones e ideas acerca de nuevos productos. Las sugerencias de Byrd y Garland llevó para el desarrollo de la Byrdland. El Byrdland, por primera vez en 1955, es esencialmente una costumbre construido, más delgado, L-5CES (utaway C-E lectric Panish-S). Más tarde, los dos se especifica un cuello más corta escala. guitarristas que había la oportunidad de jugar muestras Gibson le gustó cuello escala corta la Byrdland's (23 1 / 2 ") que les permitió jugar intrincados patrones sola nota-e inusual voicings cuerda estirada. The Byrdland then became a regular production instrument. El Byrdland luego se convirtió en un instrumento de producción regular. The ES-350T was developed from the Byrdland using less costly hardware and detailings and was offered as a less expensive option [ 3 ] From 1955 to 1960 the Byrdland was made with the Venetian, or rounded, cutaway on the body. El ES-350T fue desarrollado de la Byrdland utilizando hardware menos costosos y detailings y se ofrece como una opción menos costosa 3 De 1955 a 1960, la Byrdland se hizo con el de Venecia, o redondeada, corte en el cuerpo. The illustration shows the Venetian style. La ilustración muestra el estilo veneciano. From 1961-1968, it used the sharp, pointed, Florentine cutaway. Desde 1961-1968, se utilizó el agudo, en punta, corte de Florencia. It returned to the Venetian in 1969. Volvió a la de Venecia en 1969. The model was in production from 1955 through 1969. El modelo estuvo en producción desde 1955 hasta 1969. It was reintroduced as a limited run in 1977, 1978 and 1992 [ 4 ] The guitar is currently available as part of Gibson's Custom series and is made with the Florentine cutaway. [ 5 ] Se ha introducido como una carrera limitada en 1977, 1978 y 1992 4 La guitarra está actualmente disponible como parte de la serie Gibson, personalizada y se hace con el corte de Florencia. 5 The famous jazz club, Birdland , filed a law suit against Gibson over the name. El famoso club de jazz, Birdland, presentó una demanda judicial contra Gibson sobre el nombre. The suit was dismissed when Gibson showed that the name was made up from the names of two people. [ 6 ] La demanda fue desestimada cuando Gibson demostró que el nombre se compone de los nombres de dos personas. 6 Categoría:Guitarras de Izzy Stradlin